How Idiots Fall In Love
by Thalia Marie Grace
Summary: She glares. That's all she does. Annabeth glares. He's not even looking - but she does not stop. Stopping is a sign of weakness. And she, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is not weak. He finally catches on. With an innocent look, he raises his arms and cries, "What!"


**how idiots fall in love**

_Percy_

Annabeth

* * *

**11A**

She glares.

That's all she does. Annabeth glares. He's not even looking - but she does not stop. Stopping is a sign of weakness. And she, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is not weak.

He finally catches on. With an innocent look, he raises his arms and cries, "What?!"

She doesn't reply.

He mutters something she can't catch and turns back around.

And for the first time in a long time, she actually smiles.

**11P**

_Percy Jackson doesn't understand what he did wrong._

_She hates him. She says they have to be enemies because their parents are._

_He still doesn't understand. Maybe that's why she calls him "Seaweed Brain". She's a cool girl. She really is. She's smart and knows battle plans. He doesn't want her as an enemy._

_Out of the corner of his eye, she's glaring at him._

_He raises his hands and cries, "What?!"_

_She doesn't answer._

_He turns away. "Can't we just be friends?" he grumbles under his breath, and forgets about her for just a minute._

_She says they're opposites.  
_

_But opposites attract, right?  
_

_He smiles._

**12A**

He's so cocky, it hurts her to even be around him.

That smirk is plastered on his lips and his sea green eyes are challenging.

"Oh yeah?" he asks. "Why don't you prove it, Mr. Almighty God?"

Annabeth throws her face into her hand and rolls her eyes. This seaweed brain is going to get them killed.

But she honestly can't help but smile.

He's impulsive, and a great fighter for his age. He cracks jokes, and doesn't ever seem too terrified by the monsters and immortals they face.

She likes courage. Her mother stands for it.

He is courage. It's clear to see even by first glance.

So, therefore, she likes him.

**12P**

_"Oh yeah?" Percy challenges. "Why don't you prove it, Mr. Almighty God?"  
_

_He's never this cocky. Ever. He doesn't know why he is now. But he is. Maybe because he's with her. _

_She's glaring at him before she rolls her eyes and throws her head into her hands. He wants to laugh._

_He knows he's going to get them killed. Or turned into ferrets. But if he's with her - his best demigod friend - then it's okay._

_Come to think of it, if he's with her when he dies, then he's okay._

_Behind the fake smirk on his lips is a genuine smile._

**13A**

"You didn't believe I was dead?" Annabeth sounds hopeful. She doesn't think she's ever sounded that hopeful in her life.

His expression is sincere and worried that she's pleased. She's never had someone care this much about her. Not even Luke. "Never." he answers in a hushed whisper.

She eyes the grey strands of hair falling into his eyes. She has matching ones. They're an ugly colour of grey, yes, something a pair of thirteen-year-olds should never have, but they are a symbol of friendship.

She smiles. Hope is rising in her chest. Maybe this seaweed brain can fix her broken life after all.

This time, he smiles back.

**13P**

_"You didn't believe I was dead?"_

_Percy is somewhat shocked at her. She looks so hopeful, and stranded, and a bit lost. He realises she doesn't have many people in her life who love her. He wants to hug her. But he doesn't._

_"Never." he answers. He's never put so much emotion into one two-syllable word. But he means it with every fiber of his being._

_Her eyes shift to his forehead. He can tell she's looking at his grey hair from holding up the sky - the burden of Atlas._

_He looks at hers. They're cute. They match her eyes._

_They're a symbol of friendship. Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain._

_He wants to say more but holds back. She is smiling widely at his statement now, and maybe it's just his imagination but it looks like she wants to cry tears of joy._

_He does the only thing he can think of._

_He smiles back._

**14A**

"It has to be!" she cries. She can't lose Luke. She can't lose him to worse than death. What could be worse than death? She doesn't want to find out.

It isn't Luke in front of her. It's Percy Jackson, the seaweed brain best friend she's had for three years. She's a month older than him, but he's so much taller. He towers over her. She's never seen him angry before.

It's terrifying.

"It isn't!" he growls. His hands are spread out and his cheeks are flushed from arguing. It's all they ever do these days. She hates that.

More words are exchanged. She doesn't remember who storms away first. All she remembers is that she cries later - not over Luke, but over Percy.

Maybe the love she loses worse to death isn't Luke after all.

Maybe it's Percy.

She does not smile that night.

**14P**

_"It has to be!" she cries._

_Percy's jealous. He doesn't know why, but he is. He's jealous of her protection toward Luke and he's jealous because she believes Luke Castellan can be saved._

_He can't._

_Percy knows this._

_She doesn't._

_He needs her to know this. He knows she will not be able to face him in battle. Luke, on the other hand, will not hesitate to kill her._

_"It isn't!" he snaps back. He doesn't care if people are staring anymore. He has to get his point across._

_He doesn't remember saying things to her. He just remembers seeing her eyes fill with tears and a hurt in his chest because he knows it was because of what he said__._

_She storms away first._

_He doesn't know what her problem is. She won't tell anyone the last line of the prophecy. If she told him, he could help her._

_He shakes his head. He's done enough helping that day._

_He doesn't come to dinner that night._

_He doesn't smile._

**16A**

She's kissing him.

He's kissing her back.

Annabeth Chase is in love with Percy Jackson.

It's his birthday and they're spending it pressed together, their mouths covered in sticky blue frosting made by Tyson and Annabeth herself.

Clarisse says something from the Pavilion, but Annabeth doesn't hear. She doesn't think Percy does, either. All she remembers is holding hands with Seaweed Brain right up until the moment the two of them are tossed into the lake.

She starts to bob to the surface for air, but he pulls her back down. A pale bubble engulfs them both. He's blushing furiously.

She smiles.

"Being the son of Poseidon gives you all the time in the world," he says. The frosting is gone from his mouth. He pulls her waist close with his hands and kisses her a second time.

Annabeth smiles against his lips.

Oh, yeah. She can get used to this.

**16P**

_He feels like he's melting._

_She's kissing him._

_He's kissing her back._

_Percy Jackson is in love with Annabeth Chase._

_He's not even mad when he sees Clarisse. She - along with a few of her siblings and Aphrodite kids - hoist Annabeth and Percy up and throw them in the lake._

_They hold hands up until they are thrown in. _

_She moves to bob up to the surface of the water._

_He grabs her wrist and wills an air bubble to surround them. He thinks he's blushing but he can't remember._

_Annabeth's smiling._

_He says some really dumb thing, like "Being the son of Poseidon gives you all the time in the world." The frosting had washed off of his face seconds ago; as did Annabeth's. Now her lips were just a pale blue. Percy pulls her close and kisses her a second time.  
He feels her smile against his lips._

_Percy decides he can get used to having Annabeth as his girlfriend._

_(As long as she doesn't keep punching him.)_

**17A**

She stops talking.

His eyes are zoned out, the way they always are when she talks about architecture.

It's kind of cute.

She says, "Seaweed Brain."

He doesn't answer fully. He nods and says, "Yeah, yeah," like he's pretending to listen.

Gods, it's just cute.

Annabeth squeezes his hand. "Percy." she says, slightly louder. When he still doesn't answer, she says, "Blue cookies."

That jars him. He blinks ("Huh?"), and then seems to realise she found him out. "Um, sorry." he's blushing.

Annabeth quirks an eyebrow, smiling softly. She wants to laugh but doesn't.

Percy notices this. He slings his arm around her shoulders and complains, "You're laughing at me."

"I am not." she declares.

"You are so not making this easy for me." his lips brush her forehead.

The 18th of August flashes back to her brain; she knows it is for him, too.

"I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." she looks up at him. "Get used to it."

Then she smiles.

And so does he.

And they stand there, leaning against each other, laughing as hard as they can.

This, Annabeth thinks, is how idiots fall in love.

**17P**

_He's vaguely aware of her talking about her redesigns for Olympus. He's zoning out, however. He can't take all of the smart-talk._

_Did she stop talking? No. He doesn't think so._

_"Seaweed Brain" is what she says next. Probably talking still._

_He nods. "Yeah, yeah."_

_She's still talking... right?_

_She squeezes his hand. "Percy."_

_He doesn't answer. She's probably talking about Poseidon's statues or something._

_Then she says, "Blue cookies."_

_What? Where? Percy blinks. "Huh?" She's staring at him. Oh. She didn't keep talking. "Um, sorry."_

_He thinks he's blushing._

_Annabeth's eyebrow is quirked. She's smiling softly. And trying not to laugh._

_Percy slings his arm over her shoulders. He complains, "You're laughing at me."_

_"I am not." she declares._

_He kisses her on the forehead. Her skin is soft. "You are so not making this easy for me."_

_He knows he's saying exactly what he did before their first (well, second) kiss. He also knows she is, too._

_"I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." Percy loves being taller than Annabeth. He doesn't know why, but he does. "Get used to it."_

_She's smiling._

_He smiles._

_Then he starts laughing for no reason. She's laughing now too, and they're standing there on the beach, cracking up, leaning on each other. They stay that way until they run out of air and the harpies chase them away._

_Percy thinks, This is how idiots fall in love._

* * *

**so... **

**yeah. i have no idea what possessed me to write this except for the cover of this story. it's by burdge on tumblr. i kind of worship her. **

**please review? x**


End file.
